Automotive cathodic protection systems are well known and have been in use for more than a decade. Important elements of the cathodic protection systems are electrodes or anodes, which are placed at strategic locations on an automobile body. While electrodes currently in use are highly satisfactory, a search goes on for better, stronger, less obtrusive electrodes and capsules in which they are held and for electrodes with improved operational and structural characteristics and with improved manufacturing and installation characteristics.